Short and Sweet
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: varioius Drabbles, 500 words or less of different WWE and TNA characters... wanna take part? leave a review with 2 characters you want to see... thanks for playing
1. Eve and Chris Masters

Title: Mesmerizing 1/1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

AN- just drabbles so 500 words or less. I'm just bored. this was written awhile back...

Eve stared, completely memerized by what was going on. It was so amazing, she just couldn't believe it. She had never seen anything like it.

"Something wrong?"

She looked up, a blush creeping up her face as she met his eyes in the mirror "N-no, everything's fine."

He smirked as he turned away from the mirror to look at her.

"You sure?" He asked making first the right, then the left one bounce in time to his words. "You look a little mesmerized."

Her gaze had started moving down again before quickly looking back up into his eyes, her face ow bright red. "Can you stop that? You're distracting me."

He moved towards her letting his pecks bounce in time to his step.

"Still think it's the most amazing thing ever."

She let out a small giggle. "How do you even do that?"

"Lot's of working out. In fact, keep watching, I think they have something to ask you."

She shot him a look of disbelief before moving her gaze down once more to his pectoral muscles.

"Eve, would you like to go grab something to eat?" His muscles moved in time to the words and she giggled again before it finally hit her.

"Wait did you just ask me out?"

He smiled and nodded as she stared at him in shock.

"please?" he asked, causing both pectorals to raise.

"only if you keep doing that with your man boobs." She said with a giggle, poking one of them.

"In the restaraunt?"

"No silly. Later."

"I think that could be arranged." he replied, grabbing her hand and leading her away.

She laughed as he made the muscles bounce in time to his steps.


	2. Chris Jericho and Drew Mcintyre

Ha, forgot to say last chapter.. these first two were written awhile ago... if you want to see a short drabble, then name 2 wrestlers from WWE or TNA. Male or Female, doesn't have to be a pairing... just leave it in a Review... thanks :D

Drabble- Potential 1/1

Disclaimer: Not mine... nuff said.

A/N- i'm still taking ideas for pairings or even just 2 characters., and no i can't do slash, i suck at it.. ehhhh

999 999 999

If there was one thing Chris Jericho hated, it was all these new guys showing up, trying to prove something, trying to be the best. Thinking they could just waltz on in and have titles handed to them on a silver platter.

It didn't work that way. And the sooner they figured that out, the better.

That's not to say he didn't think some of them had potential. Some did. If they quit showboating to the fans long enough, the fans who weren't worth their times, the quicker they would grasp everything.

That's why he didn't mind that new Scottish guy, Drew something or other. He didn't care what the fans or anyone thought about him, so for that alone, Jericho could tolerate him.

That didn't stop him at the last tapings from saying something though. Fresh off his match, a victory on his hands, he stopped in front of the kid and looked up at him with a sneer.

"See that Junior? That's how the big boys do it."

Drew smirked at him, pushing his way past him.

Chris then put it out of mind, thinking nothing more of it.

Now at the end of the TLC Pay per view, Chris was smarting somewhat from the loss of the tag titles as he stumbled back to his room. Not paying attention to where he was going, he stumbled into a wall. Looking up, he saw the wall was in fact a person. A person with a newly won title on his shoulders.

"I think this big boy learned how to do it, aye Chris?" He asked in his Scottish accent as he pushed past him and down the hall.

Chris watched him walk away, a smirk on his face.

Yup, that kid had potential.


	3. Layla & Kaval

Layla and Kaval-

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

AN: hit me with some wrestlers please.. I need more... leave them in a review..

... ... ...

"I thought you weren't going to help her." A voice whispered in her ear.

A shiver went through her at the deliciously low voice but she stayed turned to the monitor where the other half of Laycool was taking on Melina.

"All part of our plan, sweetie."

"Oh? Something you forgot to mention?"

"Yes, we played them all. Lulled them into a safe sense of security."

"Played me as well, I see."

Layla could detect a hint of hurt in his voice and she adamantly shook her head. "I wanted to tell you, I really did but Chelle said no one could know."

"You always do what Michelle says?" He asked with a chuckle.

Layla finally turned her eyes away from the screen to glare at Kaval. "Anyone tell you that voice of yours is deadly?"

"Really?" He asked with a small smirk.

"It should come with a warning label. No one's voice should be allowed to sound that sexy"

His smirk grew. "Sexy is it?"

And as much as Layla wanted to tell him his voice put naughty thoughts in her head, she had to get out there to help Michelle.

"Sexy. Deadly. Downright lethal. Take your pick. Either way it's unfair."

She pushed past him and out onto the ramp, leaving Kaval with a smirk and a wicked gleam in his eye.

... ... ... ... ... ...


	4. Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel

Short and Sweet – Justin Gabrel and Heath Slater

disclaimer: Not mine. There ya go

AN: 500 words or less... remember that people... keep the characters going... thanks for the love

... ... ...

Heath Slater looked at himself in the mirror. He turned his head one way, then another, trying to see if it was true or not. He turned his body one way, puffing out his chest but he still didn't see it.

"Man, what are you doing?"

He let out his breath and quickly turned to see Justin Gabriel in the doorway.

"I was just seeing..." Heath trailed off, unsure of how to say it.

"Seeing what?" Justin asked.

He turned back to the mirror, trying another angle.

"Did you hear that girl in the front row?" he asked, posing with his lips pursed.

"No, and you look like that guy from Zoolander,"

Heath glared at Justin through the mirror. "Thats exactly what she said"

Justin frowned. "Some chick said you look like Ben Stiller?"

"No. Owen Wilson."

Justin stared hard at him before bursting out laughing. "Oh my god! How have I not noticed this before?"

"Shut up!" Heath exclaimed. "I don't see it."

"No man, you could be like Owen Wilson's stunt double."

"Whatever, I am so better looking."

"No, no, do that face. Blue Steel."

"What? Man, just get out of here."

"No, you got to do it. I gotta go get the guys."

Heath didn't notice Justin leave, yelling for the other members of Nexus to come check this out. He was too busy, looking in the mirror, trying to see exactly what the girl in the front row had seen.

... ... ...


	5. Goldust & Aksana

Short and Sweet- Goldust & Aksana

Disclaimer: Not mine. So nyeah.

AN: keep the characters coming ppl... need more! do ittttttttt that is all!

... ... ...

If there was one thing Goldust enjoyed, it was watching his new NXT rookie dance around the room.

"I could be like that film, ya?" Aksana asked as she twirled.

"What film, my sweet?" He asked, clearly amused.

"The one with the sparkles? The one with-" she stopped as she tried to think of the word in English. "The one where they are strong and they sparkle."

Goldust raised an eyebrow at her. She did not have a complete grasp of the english language but it was absolutely entertaining when she sat there and tried to figure out the english word. His golden Princess was pure... Gold.

"The creatures that suck bloood. I do not know the english word."

"Vampires?"

Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands before tossing more of the gold sparkles he had given her as a gift up into the air and twirled as it fell onto her skin and hair.

"Ya. Vampires." She said the word slowly, testing it out. "I sparkle like them. But in gold, gold is my favorite color."

He laughed as he stood up and pulled an item out of a bag an off a hanger. "And that, my little golden Princess is why we get along so well. And you look absolutely fabulous in it, which is why I bought you this."

She stopped and turned to look at the shorts and top he had for her, both, of course, in gold.

"ohh, to wrestle in?"

He nodded as she let out a squeal and jumped up and down before taking them from him and throwing her arms around her.

"I like Gold. Gold is my favorite color."

It was also her favorite English phrase, but he didn't mind. After all, the 2 of them together was pure Gold.

... ... ...


	6. Tyson Kidd & Natalya

Short and Sweet- Tyson Kidd & Natalya

Disclaimer: not mine.

AN: keep them coming... I have a hard time writing fanfics of ppl I may or may not know. **Cough** it's friggin hard and just kind of weird...

... ... ...

"Gimme a 7 letter word for annihilate."

"LayCool." came the immediate reply.

Tyson looked up from his crossword with a raised eyebrow. "it doesn't fit. The 3rd letter has to be an s."

"Har dee har har." Natalya replied. "But I do plan to annihilate LayCool."

Tyson put down his crossword puzzle and sat back on the couch, threading his hands behind his head. "You seem hell bent on it."

She shot him a look of disbelief as she tossed her hair back. "She threw her fricking shoe at me. Her! Shoe!"

He smirked. "Kind of gives a whole new definition to the meaning of heel, huh?"

Natalya's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "You are such a smart ass."

"But that's kind of why you love me." He replied with a grin as he stood up and moved in front of her.

"Sometimes." She smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Just sometimes?"

"Okay, well maybe all the time." She pulled him down for a longer kiss.

"What were we talking about?" She asked as they pulled away.

Tyson stepped back with a big grin on his face, moving back to the couch . "A 7 seven letter word for annihilate. Another word for it, not, as in, what you want to do to Laycool."

Natalya leaned back with a pout. "you ruin all my fun."

... ... ...


End file.
